Killer Lance
The Killer Lance (キラーランス Kirā ransu) is a Lance that appears across the Fire Emblem Series. This lance is, as its name suggests, a lance, imbued with the special property of exponentially increasing its wielder's chance of administering critical attacks in battle. The Killer Lance is one of the original lances of the series. In general, this lance is statistically similar to a Steel Lance in Might and Hit, although it often weighs a bit less. These technical details are rather irrelevant, as the main selling point of the Killer Lance is its high Critical hit chance. The Killer Lance is often coupled with other elements that increase a given character's Critical rate, one of the more prominent being the Wrath skill. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Killer Lance= Lance |7 |1 |200 | |Accelerates Special trigger (cooldown count -1). }} |-|Killer Lance+= Lance |11 |1 |300 | |Accelerates Special trigger (cooldown count -1). |evolve = Slaying Lance+ |cost = 300, 200, 20 }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventories |'Book 2:' Caeda • Cain |- |Armouries |'Book 1:' Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 '''Book 2:' Ch. 15 |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 13 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Eda |- |Armoury |Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |'Trial Maps:' Gale |- |Armouries |Ch. 13 • Ch. 17A • Ch. 18B • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |'Hector's Story:' Farina |- |Armouries |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 24 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 26 • Ch. 31x |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 19 Hector's Story: Ch. 20 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventory |Cormag |- |Armoury |Ch. 17 • Narube River • Rausten Court |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Halberdier (Ch. 17-1) |- |Visit |Ch. 11 - Village |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |'Part 2:' Danved |- |Armouries |'Part 3:' Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |- |Bargains |'Part 2:' Ch. 2 • Endgame |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventories |Catria • Arran |- |Visit |Ch. 12x - Village |- |Treasure |Ch. 20x - Chest |- |Armoury |Ch. 22 • Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy General (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Frey '''Extra Chapters:' Catria • Belf |- |Armoury |Ch. 21 • Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 13 |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Treasure |Ch. 18 - Chest • Para. 1 - Chest |- |Armouries |Valm Castle • Verdant Forest |- |Merchants |Port Ferox • The Searoad • Valm Harbor • Mila Tree • Fort Steiger • Demon's Ingle • The Dragon's Table • Great Gate • Mila Shrine Ruins • Dueling Grounds • Mercenary Fortress • Ruins of Time • Law's End • Desert Oasis • Manor of Lost Souls |- |SpotPass |Hector • Innes • Brom • Sigrun • Caeda • Minerva • Norne • Ethlyn • Quan • Finn • Roy |} Gallery File:Killer_Lance_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Killer Lance from ''Path of Radiance. File:Killer Lance TCG.jpg|The Killer Lance, as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:FE9 Killer Lance.jpg|Nephenee wielding the Killer Lance in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Killer Lance.jpg|An enemy Halberdier wielding the Killer Lance in Radiant Dawn. File:Killer Lance (FE13).png|Chrom wielding the Killer Lance in Awakening. File:FE14 Killer Lance.jpg|Effie wielding the Killer Lance in Fates. File:FEH Killer Lance.png|In-game model of the Killer Lance from Heroes.